


Three

by dreamsbrokenac



Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Character mention, Dadza, Found Family, Hybrids, dreams a meanie, let ranboo have nice interactions please, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenac/pseuds/dreamsbrokenac
Summary: Ranboo makes friends with a whole enderman and then remembers "oh yeah i can telelport. wak."alt. discription;Ranboo deserves nice things he can do no wrong >:(
Relationships: none ya nasties
Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 340





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a google doc on my ~phone~ lmao

"So, how long have you been working on your teleportation thing?"

It was a simple question - one Ranboo probably should've expected. He had been helping Phil and Techno get materials from the Nether when the original hybrid conversation started.

He had insisted on traveling to the blue biome, where the older two had properly realized he was half-Enderman. Obviously they knew, given the boys appearance and enderman-like traits, but Ranboo supposed it just never clicked. _To be fair, it only clicked for ranboo that techno was from the nether when he was talking with the piglins._

He had never properly used his teleportation abilities, having come to the over-world and away from The End when he was young. He figured he could, obviously, he just.. never did.

_Three days prior to this Nether visit is when he did figure out he could teleport. He had been talking to Wilbur outside, as it started to rain. He didn't notice it at first, being in Carl's stable, but Ghostbur sure did. The ghost excused himself and stepped under the small roof for the basement doors to keep talking to the Enderman._

_They were having a nice conversation when the rain picked up and Ranboo decided to go inside. He never liked the rain. He patted Carl's snout and stepped out of the stable. He froze as water fell onto his head and purple clouded his vision. He blinked and found himself sitting in a boat with a villager and a very confused ghostbur._

_He'd been trying to activate it ever since, only succeeding a handful of times._

He was having a pleasant conversation with an Enderman, who he remembers holding Warped Planks and being very sweet, while Techno and Phil were mining nearby. The Enderman had mentioned seeing Phil sneaking glances at the two, and Ranboo had assured them Phil was nice, and was "just getting resources for home". Which was true. They handed him the planks and nodded, saying their goodbys and teleporting off.

Ranboo didn't remember teleporting. He remembered a flash of bright purple and suddenly being right next to Techno. That's when they brought up what he was. They weren't rude with their questions, seeming genuinely curious, which Ranboo appreciated.

He had happily explained that, while he didn't know exactly what he was, he knew he was, he knew he was half-Enderman, and half something else. He went on to talk about what he knew of The End, quickly getting side-tracked and talking about the nice Enderman who gave him the planks.

He could tell how much he was smiling, talking about them. They were very nice. And Phil and Techno seemed proud of him for making a friend! The magic particals that usually ghosted around his head had grown a lot more vibrant in colour as he spoke, and before he could think to prevent it, he blinked and was in a completely different biome.

He found his way back to his allies and assured them, mostly Phil, that he was okay.

Ranboo continued talking about his friend as they left for the over-world. He asked Techno if he ever made friends with other piglins while in the nether. Techno had said he didn't, but he certainly enjoyed talking to them.

It was when they were walking back to the cottage that Techno asked about his teleportation.

Phil, who was previously flying above them, landed and looked to Ranboo as he thought it over.

"Um….about.. three, I believe."

Techno looked to Ranboo, catching a glimpse at the magic that seemed to be produced from the boys skin. It was both shiny, which caught the piglin's eye, and incredibly dull, which only confused him.

Phil laughed a little at the response. Not at Ranboo, of course not, just at the uncertainty. It reminded him a bit of Wilbur, when Fundy was little.

"Three what, exactly, Ran?"

Ranboo looked to the side, painfully aware of all the eyes on him. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. He knew they were only curious. He allowed himself to relax as he felt techno stop staring.

He knew it was the Piglin - Techno's stare was much more intense than Phil's, even when he didn't mean it to be. Not to say Phil wasn't intimidating- far from it, actually. Ranboo figured he wasn't called the "Angel Of Death" for no reason, and he wasn't gonna find out the hard way.

He sighed as he shrugged, looking back to them.

"Three… three days?"

Techno sighed and Phil laughed again, causing Ranboo to smile.

Phil assured him that he'd get it soon. That they'd help in any way they could.

Ranboo laughed a little, and nodded; thanking them. Thanking them for, well, a lot of things. They were nice to him, and let him stay with them.

Of course, that's not to say Tubbo and Fundy weren't nice to him! They just got.. mad.. at him, easily. Especially if Quackity or Dream was involved. And if he were being honest, Quackity and Dream were scary.

Yes, Technoblade was intimidating almost all of the time. Yes, Philza could be very scary. But, regardless of that, Ranboo felt safe with them. Techno was intimidating, but there were also moments when he was with his dogs, or Carl. Hell, even with Ghostbur most of the time. In those moments, he came off very nice. Very calm and approachable. Which he was! Ranboo felt very safe around him, knowing he was an ally and not an enemy. He also let Ranboo make a panic room in the basement, which the Enderman was _very_ thankful for.

Phil had his moments where he _needed_ to be scary, but for the most part he was very nice! He was very nice, and patient with him and his poor memory. He'd help Ranboo fill in the holes from what he didn't put in his memory book, and Phil was very calming to be around when he was scared or upset. Phil was safe.

They'd done a lot to help him, and he felt safe with his new little family.


End file.
